Vongola Secret Division!
by scyterfrnz
Summary: A Vongola Division is summoned to Japan by Reborn! What will happen in this course of chaos! Will the OCs fall for any charaters? XD All will be .... FUN FUN AND MORE FUN!
1. Introduction

Introduction

The Vongola Mafia Family does not only own CEDEF, Varia, etc. They have a secret division; code 000. No one except Reborn knows about the secret division. The secret division is only used for the top secret missions and in desperate situations.

But one surprising thing is that the VSD (Vongola Secret Division) is made up of 7 thirteen year old teenagers. Not adults, not hitmans. They were specially chosen by Reborn at a very young age; from all over the world. Apparently, Reborn-san chose Deborah, Triciantiya, Donna, Angeline, Charmaine, Daphne and Shan Hui.

Here is some information on them. (I'll reveal more along the way)

Deborah – Sun guardian; born in America.

Triciantiya – Sky guardian; born in Singapore.

Donna – Mist guardian; born in Italy.

Angeline – Lightning guardian; born in Sweden.

Shan Hui – Cloud guardian; born in Korea.

Charmaine – Storm guardian; born in Egypt.

Daphne – Rain guardian; born in Japan.

Basically, they are all girls. Shan Hui is the hacker. Daphne is the fighter, Charmaine is the walking-encyclopedia. Donna is the artistic one. Deborah is the spontaneous one and Angeline is the one who is a bit like Levi. Sometimes, she sulks in a corner. But she is good at infiltrating bases. Triciantiya, is definitely the boss.

~ And we are telling this to you because,

The secret division members demanded for some air time. ~

Life was bored in Italy with only waiting for orders. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

yes, all charaters are entirely fictional. Any resemblance to either charater in reality is pure coincidence.

KHR is the art of Akira Amano.

All names are purely coincidental, for many has similar names. Please note that all places are entirely fictional too.

Thank you.


	2. 1 ITS A START

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Chapter 1

Vongola Headquarters, west wing; Italy 0600

Alarm clock: Ring! Ring! Ring! Get out of bed now!!

(Due to some members, the division installed this alarm clock)

"I'm up! I'm up!" shouted Deborah.

She shuts the alarm and washes up.

Meanwhile, 5 other members have already woken up and are gathered at the dining table. Deborah joins them for breakfast.

"Woah! Shan Hui, you're hardly up this early. You ok?" commented Deborah.

"Yeah, slept early. ( Yeah right. That idiot got Angeline to electrocute me.)" Shan Hui replied.

(That idiot refers to Charmaine)

"-.-'' "

"Eh? Where's Daphne?" asked Triciantiya.

"Must be still sleeping. I'll go wake her up," said Donna.

She excuses herself from the table and walks down the corridor to Daphne's chamber. ( More like rat's nest actually.)

"I doubt she'll wake up easily. Shall I prepare the bucket of ice?" inquired Charmaine.

"Don't be so mean!!" Triciantiya exclaimed.

At the corridor, Donna knocks on Daphne's door.

Donna: "Oi, you lazy pig. Get out of bed now!" yelled Donna.

"…mmm….." mumbled Daphne incoherently.

At this time, Charmaine appears around the corridor and passes Donna a bucket of ice.

"You'll need it," said Charmaine.

She then walks off.

Thus Donna breaks down the door. She throws ice all over Daphne's face.

"Cold!! Freaking cold!! Ahh!!" she screamed.

"Get out of bed," Donna replied coldly.

She leaves the room and goes back to the dining table.

In Daphne's room,

"I'll get her for that!!" she told herself.

Daphne washes up and heads to the dining room.

~ Dining Room ~

"Yo! Mornin'! Genki desu?"* Daphne says cheerily.

"You're late. You do the dishes," the rest said.

Daphne sobbed in a corner.

The members ate hotcakes for breakfast and well, Daphne had to do the dishes.

At 0645, the 7 of them took their school bags and began to walk to school. After all, they were only thirteen. People would suspect if they did not attend school. They were all enrolled at the Academie Le Flame; the most prestigious school.

Well, school was definitely boring. The guardians kept close to each other as usual. During break, Triciantiya asked if they would like to go out to buy manga. Being fanatics, Daphne and Angeline agreed. But Charmaine just had to pour cold water.

"Sorry, but we really cannot go out today. Reborn sent a message," she said.

---------Dang----------

~ The mood was heavy for the rest of the day ~

When school finally ended at around 1600, the seven of them walked back together. When they reached their base, they found a letter addressed to them.

"A letter? But we don't usually get letters,"said Donna.

"Then it must mean…. Reborn," Shan Hui replied.

"And that is usually….. bad news," commented Angeline.

The members gulped as Triciantiya opened the letter.

* * *

Author's notes:

* it means "Are you fine?"

Ah, I know, chapter 1, 2 and 3 might be a bit boring. Chapter 4 onwards should be a much more funnier! I'll try! Please read and review! Help me make it funnier please! Thank you. =)

Hope you liked this story!


	3. 2 LETTER

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, well…

Chapter 2

Come to Nanimori, Japan in three days.

Reborn

"If Reborn asked us.. Then CEDEF and Varia are going to be there?" asked Charmaine.

"This isn't good. We're going to give away our identities," said Donna.

"But it'll be a good chance for us to show everyone that we are capable," Angeline commented.

"But Reborn asked. We have to go no matter what, guys," Daphne reminded them.

"YOU GUYS! Are you all sane?! Something is definitely wrong! WRONG!" shouted Deborah.

"Debo... relax.. be calm.. I want to hear what everyone thinks… even though we have to go," reaoned Triciantiya.

"Be CALM?! Are you serious?! Its REBORN we're talking about here!!" exclaimed Deborah.

Everyone ignored Deborah and she soon returned to her normal self.

"… Anything," Shan Hui said.

She turns around and begins to hack into the CEDEF files for information. _No one cares about the Varia, because Xanxus can't be bothered to update things…_

"Let's just go," declared Charmaine.

"YAY! We get to go to Japan!! SUSHI!!" shouted Deborah.

"…okay… I get to buy manga books," thought Angeline.

"Let's go now! I can get lots of art supplies there! Yipee!!" exclaimed Donna.

"Anything, as long as I get to sleep and fight," said Daphne.

_Daphne is the strongest fighter at on-hand combat, so she loves fighting. (Martial arts though)_

"I guess it can't be helped. Charmaine, please phone the school and tell them that we would be absent for sometime. Shan Hui, please get us plane tickets to Nanimori at midnight flight. Whatever class is fine. Deborah, please inform that we are going. Then, everyone please pack your bags. Oh yes, Daphne and Angeline, please clean up the place. Thank you," Triciantiya ordered.

"Ne, why does nee-chan get away scott-free?" asked Daphne.

(Nee-chan refers to Donna)

Donna Gibb-smacks Daphne. "You dumbo! I got to take care of your lodgings and stuff. Just shut up and clean this place already. And buy a new alarm clock!!"

(She walks away feeling pissed.)

~On the phone, Charmaine was dealing with the school secretary~

"Please take note that we will not be attending school from tomorrow onwards until I don't know when. Thank you," Charmaine trailed.

"What?! Where will you be going? For how long? You know you'll get into trouble? I need a guardian's letter! Hey! Are you listening?!" the school secretary rattled like a bullet train.

"I hope you know who you're talking to. I will have you obliterated soon. If you don't take note…" Charmaine threatened.

"Y-yes… Thank you and have a nice day…" replied the school's secretary cowardly.

"Ah, done. That was quite easy!!" she mumbled.

Everybody sweatdropped.

_(Charmaine is the daughter of a famous politician. And she has a lot of influence. Plus, connections to who knows… Make an enemy of her, be prepared to die. For armies will come to obliterate you…. Kufufu…)_

Author: "Eh?! Mukuro?! When did you appear?! Its not time for you to appear yet!! Get out!!!!"

"Kufufu… so someone is chasing me out, eh?" "Kufufu… I'll be back…"

Author: "Shaddup already!! You're appearing soon!!"

"Kufufu…"

Meanwhile, Shan Hui bought 7 plane tickets to Japan. Midnight flight, First class, with private cabin. ''Well, I can spend any amount of money… and boss said it was okay for any class… hehehe…"

Deborah told Reborn that they were all going.

"I'll see you soon then," said Reborn

Daphne and Angeline ended up cleaning the whole base. But it was sparkling clean!

Then everyone packed their items. It was quite a lot actually.

Triciantiya ended up with 2 suitcases.

Shan Hui – 4. (2 of which were full of gadgets.)

Donna – 5. (3 of which had art materials.)

Angeline – 3. (1 was full to the brim with manga books.)

Deborah – 4. ( 2 were full of "junk".)

Charmaine – 5. (3 were full of books. That's why she's the walking encyclopedia. She practically worships books.)

Daphne – 3. (1 was full of books, toys and 'junk'.)

In one arm, she held her katana.

"You know, I doubt they'll let you pass for holding a katana so openly. Please hide it, or else I'm afraid I would have to declare that I do not know you," Charmaine said haughtily.

"Shaddup!! Leave it! You know I need my sword! Unlike you!" retorted Daphne.

"I know you're just envious of my weapon. After all, it's great!! Haha! In your face!!" smirked Charmaine.

"Are you asking for a fight, shorty?!" questioned Daphne.

"Guys, let's not fight now," Triciantiya intervened.

* * *

Author's notes: I know chapter 2 is long. I'm sorry! Chapter 3 will be much shorter! Phew! 3 chapters in 6 hours! Yay! Chapter 3 is in typing progress. Bear with me. Sorry! Thank you! Please read and review!!

Ah, I would be writing nicknames in the following chapters. Like, Triciantiya = Tri.

Thank you.

I changed the format and some stuff. esp the note from reborn.


	4. 3 PLANE RIDE!

Disclaimer: KHR is not in my possession.

Chapter 3

Because of their large, baggage, filled with unnecessary junk..

They had to change to a private jet. They had to be discreet, so they could not use the Vongola private jet. Reborn-san arranged for Dino's jet to be used instead.

On the plane trip, this is what happened:

Triciantiya tried to pour orange juice for everyone. She held 7 glasses on a tray and tripped over Shan Hui's outstretched leg, spilling the juice onto Shan Hui's laptop and Charmain's storybook. (Ooh.. She was in for torture, big time.)

Then orange juice spilled down the table and onto a pile of documents on the floor.

"Aaah!!! Look at what you've done!! The documents for entry purposes! And my artwork! I'm so going to kill you…." Donna glared at Tri with her eyes.

She flung the papers around and some dripped on to everyone's shirt. Unfortunately for Tri, some droplets landed onto Angeline's manga book and evil fumes began emitting from her.

"Do you know what you've just done?!" She shot evil glints around like laser beams.

Deborah was screaming instead.

"Aah!! My shirt! Its brand-new!! Aaah!!"

She started running around, flailing her arms in the air.

"I'm Soorrryy!!! I'm sorry!!" wailed Tri.

In the end, she ended up spending her time cleaning the plane. And of course, she had to compensate. She wiped clean Shan Hui's laptop, promised to buy Charmaine a new book and re-do the documents. Buy Deborah a new shirt and Angeline a new manga book. But she could not do anything about Donna's artwork.

Well, when all that took place, there was one guardian who was unaffected – Daphne. She was at the back end of the plane, lying down on the seat with her legs outstretched and arms behind her head (freefall position), listening to her ipod and relaxing. To tell you the truth, she had no idea any of those happened at all.

After a long ordeal – for triciantiya, the members reached Nanimori. Where they met Reborn at the airport.

"Ciaossu."

"Ciao," everyone replied.

"Yes, I wanted you guys to stay in Japan. Things might happen and I want you here. For fun too. And training for dame-Tsuna. Ah yes, I've enrolled you all to Nanimori Middle. You'll be attending school tomorrow!" said Reborn.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ah well, you guys have a place to stay right? So its okay. Ja ne, see you tomorrow!" Reborn said causually.

Reborn left the place and headed to Tsuna's house.

"This will be killer entertainment" thought the Arcobaleno.

"We'll be staying at a house. I rented one until further notice," Donna informed.

*Blithering innocent smile*

The rest had their colors drained off

So they headed to their house to set their things up.

~Where the fun begins~

* * *

Author's notes: Hello! I could have summarized chapter 1-3 to only one chapter…. Ah, but never mind, what's done is done. I promise I'll try to make Chapter 4 funny. Please bear with me and the mundane parts.

Thank you, please R&R !!

I changed the format. One more to go.. Luckily no school tomorrow. Thank you sec 4s!


	5. 4 NEW HOME!

Disclaimer: scyterfrnz does not own KHR.

Chapter 4

The guardians walked to their temporary house and apparently, it was just opposite Tsuna's house. What a coincidence!! Haha, yeah right…

Charmaine: I'm sure Donna planned for it to happen.

Donna: Do you want a roof over your head or not?!

They reached their house and began to pick their rooms. Donna had rented a 4 story with a penthouse apartment.

Triciantiya walked in to the 4th storey, second bedroom and said," I want this room."

Donna: This room is mine!  
(She kicks Tri out of the window.)

Triciantiya went out of the window and began to go down. Her screams of Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! could be heard within a one mile radius. Luckily, there was a trampoline lying at the backyard. Triciantiya landed on it and flew up to the 3rd storey's second bedroom, which Charmaine was busy arranging her shrine of books.

Triciantiya: Chaarmaaiiinee!!! Help me!!

But the walking-encyclopedia was too engrossed in her shrine to even pay attention to the screaming maniac outside her window.

So Triciantiya fell back down to the trampoline and bounced right up to the 2nd level, 2nd bedroom, which Shan Hui was busy attaching her computer wires.

Triciantiya: Shaaaan Huuuiiiii!!! Save me!!

Shan Hui turned her head to the window but saw no one, as Triciantiya had already bounced right back down. She thought it was her imagination and continued to attach her wires to their respective places.

Thus, the poor sky bounced and stayed at the first level.

Triciantiya: Yeess!! Its oveerr!!

She turns around and spies Daphne lying on the hammock, sleeping.

Triciantiya: ….. She didn't wake up? After all the noise I made?

Daphne: ..mm.. (Suddenly, her eyes flew open.)

Tri? Why are you on the trampoline?

Triciantiya: Err..Err.. I wanted to lose weight! Ah yes, I wanted to lose weight!

*She smiles her multimillion smile*

Daphne: …

Angeline: Dinner is ready!

Deborah: Dinner! Unless you want, I'll eat your share!!

That was enough for all the guardians to come down for dinner. After dinner, they packed their items in their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello hello!! Haha, we're at chapter 4 already! YAY!! That was quick, 4 chapters in a day. And earlier than I expected! Haha. Yupps, now I would like to present some credits. Credits go to kaitlin177, for giving me the idea of throwing someone out of the window. To triciantiya, for helping me improvise on the trampoline. And to all who reviewed. Thankyou!! And yes, if you do have any ideas on how to make this fic funnier, please tell me! Thank you!! Readers, please read the Review section. I posted a note there. Thanks.

Yes, sorry that i have not updated for a long time - 2 months.

The computer isn't working, well, the main one. This laptop doesn't support microsoft office, so i have to go to school to type. It will take a while, even though school just started. And its only 5 WEEKS to exams!!! I'm studying like mad because its a streaming year, so i will not update frequently. But i wrote out the stories already!!

Yes, I'll be slowly changing the chapters. I will change them from the chat style. My mind wasn't working "english" so i kind of forgot formats and stuff. But now its back, so yup, you should frequently check to see if you disliked my previous style. =)

Thanks!


	6. 5 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

Chapter 5

"Yaa-wnn.." Daphne mumbled half-asleep.

For once, she woke up early and decided to wake Shan Hui up as well. Daphne walks down the stairs to the second bedroom to wake the mad-tempered (self-proclaimed) rich lady. She turns the knob on the door and enters Shan Hui's bedroom.

WOW. There were wires and manga books strewned here and there and quite a number of broken alarm clocks scattered on the floor.

"Man, how can she sleep with all these junk?!" thought Daphne.

"Ah, but anyways, SHAN HUI!! WAKE UP!!"

Daphne shakes Shan Hui until she wakes up and started cursing.

"DAMMIT!! What was that for?" mumbled Shan Hui.

"Wake up! Plan : Revenge is in action!" whispered Daphne.

"Plan : Revenge? Huh?" asked Shan Hui.

" For electrocuting you and dumping a bucket of ice on me!" hissed Daphne.

*

So, Plan : Revenge was in action. Daphne sneaked into Donna's room and messed up her "Diary". She took a pink marker from her pocket and wrote "I LOVE PINEAPPLES!! XD" on every page, filling up the book. Boy, is Donna going to be pissed. Then she signed, "With Lots Of LOVE, CHARMAINE =)" in Charmaine's handwriting.

Meanwhile, Shan Hui had sneaked into Angeline's room and sprayed one of her manga books into a shade of purple lavender.

Both of them sneaked into their rooms and slept until 0600. This time, they made sure they woke up.

*

At 0620, screams of "Aaaaah!! *(%#$%_)&($*($#*($#!p)$_" came from Donna's and Angeline's room. Both of them rushed to the encyclopedia who was sitting at the table sipping her tea. Jasmine?

"What the hell did YOU just do to MY BOOK?!" yelled Donna.

"And why did YOU spray paint on MY MANGA BOOK in purple?!" screamed Angeline.

Charmaine blinked in surprise. She was not expecting this.*

*

Opposite at the Sawada house, Nana was going on about how lively the new neighbors were while Tsuna was covering his ears. Lambo was screaming how he couldn't sleep and Fuuta was writing in his 'Ranking Book' : Number 2 most noisiest neighbors. I-pin was telling Lambo to ignore it and stop screaming when Reborn went,"…"

*

"What are you talking about? I have not done any of these foolish acts," replied Charmaine, trying to keep her calm.

"Don't be so angry guys," said Triciantiya.

"She'll buy you a new notebook and you a new manga book, alright?" Charmaine sulked and reluctantly agreed.

Deborah came into the room at this point and said,"Hey, breakfast anyone?"

She then poured milk into the cereal bowls for everyone and they sat down to eat.

When all there things occurred, Daphne and Shan Hui were itting at the armchairs snickering to themselves. Man, Revenge is Sweet.

*

At 0700, they dressed for school and left the house. The guardians walked to Nanimori Middle.

"Aaah-ah… We still have to go to school?" whined Daphne, who preferred to sleep in.

"Don't whine, it may not be as bad as we think," replied Triciantiya,

"But still... aah-ah.." Daphne protested.

They talked and bickered with each other all the way to school.

*

Suddenly, they heard a peculiar sound behind them.

"Mi nani tana di ku, nanimori no..."

Knowing who that it, they ran like mad to their classroom. All of them loved and valued their lives.

In class...

"Yosh! So we have 7 new pupils. This is a large addition! Haha!" laughed their new form teacher. "So would you guys please introduce yourselves?"

"Ah. Konnichiwa! I'm Triciantiya. This is Charmaine."

"Hi."

"This is Deborah and Angeline."

"Helloooo!!" "Ohaiyo!"

"Donna and Shan Hui."

"Hii!!" "Hey."

"And lastly, Daphne."

"Yo."

"So you guys transferred from Italy. ( At this, Gokudera raised his' head. ) Well, I hoped you guys will make friends with them here!"said the form teacher. "Ah, please choose your seats."

Triciantiya and Charmaine sat in the front row. Shan Hui sat beside Gokudera. Donna sat beside Kyoko. Angeline and Deborah sat next to the windows at the corners of the classroom, behind Tsuna. And Daphne sat beside Yamamoto.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto! Yoroshiku! * "said a smiley-faced Yamamoto.

"Hey. I'm Daphne. Kochira koso*," she replied.

Gokudera on the other hand, was mumbling something like,"You better not mess with us and waste the tenth's precious time!"

*

The first period went by quite successfully. So it was time for lunch!

"Ne, where is Daphne?" asked Triciantiya.

"Probably sleeping somewhere," replied Charmaine.

"YAAAY!! BENTOO!!" yelled Deborah.

"Shut up! Do you want to die?!" Donna retorted.

"Er.. Guys... We have a guest," Angeline said, eyes wide in shock.

"Ah, who?"asked Deborah.

Oops. Wrong question. Ver wrong.

"Who was yelling?"asked a very pissed looking Hibari. ( The perfect head prefect of Nanimori Middle.)

Hibari turned his had and saw Triciantiya holding the bento boxes.

"Oh crap!" thought Triciantiya.

"Ah, a new stress reliever," thought Hibari.

So, Hibari tonfaed Triciantiya until she was black and blue. (Poor Tri..*sniff sniff* yeah, right. XD ) After he was done, he walked to the rooftop, his quiet resting place where a herbivore would never think of entering.

"Your punishment is crowding and disturbing the peace of Nanimori."

"Tri!! OMG! Are you okay?! Hang in there!!" said a panic-stricken Deborah.

"I'm soooorry!!"

"This is worse than I thought," muttered Tri.

*

Hibari opened the doorsto the rooftop.

"Ah? A herbivore? Don't they know better? Anyway, a new target," thought Hibari. He walked to where a girl was sleeping.

"Wake up. You're tresspassing," said Hibari.

"Ah? Who are you?"asked Daphne, half-awake.

"Hibari Kyoya. Don't you know better than to come here, herbivore? Get out."

"Hmm? Sorry, I'm tired too. I'll stay here."

"Kamikorasu."

With that, Hibari launched forward at her with his tonfas.

"Tonfas? Interesting choice," trailed Daphne.

She jumps in the air, and cartwheels, avoiding Hibari's attacks. Then she attacks Hibari with punches which he dodges perfectly and shielded with his tonfas. The Daphne "helicopter" kicks Hibari, which Hibari jumps to avoid. He threw attacks at her which she dodged. Damn, he was angry. He was up against a girl for God's sake.

Daphne, on the other hand, was feeling sleepy. Waking up earlier for revenge was not her thing and it took away her nap time. She decided that she was going to end the fight.

She threw shurikens at Hibari from a far range while running towards him. Instead, it pinned him to the wall. Hibari thought that they were attacks, so he dodged and returned to the same place. Bingo! The shurikens caught him.

"Sorry, but i'm tired. I better go find my friends."

She removed the shurikens and walked back down to the "canteen".

"Damn it. I can't win against her," thought Hibari.

"Of course you can't," replied a small shadow. _Reborn._

"Why?" asked Hibari.

"Because they were trained and specially picked by me. She's one of the best fighters," replied Reborn.

"You?" spat Hibari.

"Ah, keep this is a secret," said the Arcobaleno.

Then, he disappeared down the steps.

"Tsk," said Hibari. A thought popped into his' mind. He walked down to find the certain her.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in 2 months!! My main computer couldn't work. So i ended up using the wordpad instead of word. so not used to it...

hahahahahaha, hope you enjoyed this story. I actually wrote them on pieces of paper. All i had to do was type it out, so i guess i should be able to update soon. I will try to update once a week now. =) I hope you enjoyed this story.

I do not own KHR, unfortunately.

I am changing the formats for chapter 1 - 4. please check them if you detest my previous version. well, my brain was in holiday mood then, so yeah, i forgot formats and stuff.

* yoroshiku is "nice to meet you." kochira koso is ''same here."

please R&R !! thank you!

oh yes, there's one story similar to this. by khrhibariluv. I really like her stories! They are so funny! and her one-shots are sweet! Should read hers too. They're enjoyable.


	7. 6&7 MEETING

Chapter 6

"Hello! Where's my ben- EH?! OMG! Tri!! What happened to you?" inquired Daphne.

"She was beaten into a pulp by Hibari," replied Shan Hui absent-mindedly.

"Hibari? Oh, that guy," Daphne replied.

"Huh? What do you mean by that guy?" asked Charmaine.

"Oh. I met him at the rooftop. He attacked me. Something got to do with trespassing. But the roof is free!! I dodged and defended and threw some punches and kicks in return. He dodged and blocked them perfectly with his tonfas. There were so many openings, so I used shurikens in the end," replied Daphne. "But he is pretty fast too! You guys should be able to beat him."

The rest of the members sweatdropped.

*

Second period went on without a hitch, but during the third period, Hibari appeared. Tsuna fainted. Gokudera tried reviving him then flicked bombs in Hibari's direction when Tsuna wouldn't wake up. Yamamoto was saying, "Maa-maa..."

The rest of the class hid under their desks, including their teacher.

But the members just stayed in their seats like nothing happened, except for Triciantiya.

"Oi, Herbivore, you're coming with me," Hibari walked up to Daphne who was drawing manga on her maths textbook.

"Hmm? Why?" asked Daphne.

Hibari took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Daphne's right hand to his left hand.

"Struggling is of no use," replied Hibari.

*

"Aaah!! Daphy! Daphy! Daphy! He took Daphy!" wailed a hysterical Deborah.

"She's coming back. Keep quiet. You're too noisy! What if he returns?!" retorted Angeline.

The teacher had to keep the class quiet and resumed lessons after Tsuna woke up.

*

Hibari was dragging Daphne to the Disciplinary committee room. There, he unlocked the cuffs and said," Kusakabe, tell our new member the rules."

"What?! Hibari wanted our new members to be a girl?!" Kusakabe thought.

There were only a few girls in the past though.

"Ha-hai. There are only three main rules. Rule number one, you must have a hairstyle like us. (Elvis Presley Hairstyle) Rule number two, report to school half an hour earlier before it starts. Rule number three, Hibari-sama is to be addressed as Hibari-sama only," then he thrust a small booklet into Daphne's hands. "Rules of Nanimori middle," replied Kusakabe.

"I quit," Daphne declared aloud.

"What?! Then why was she here in the first place?!" Kusakabe thought.

"Why?" questioned Hibari.

"I'm a girl. I refuse to wear that hairstyle. Your taste is horrible. I like to sleep, so I cannot wake up half an hour earlier. And lastly, I will not address someone as a higher position since that person lost to me," replied Daphne simply.

"Ah. Then you can screw those three rules. You're an asset to Nanimori Middle, so do as you like," said Hibari.

"Whaaat?! Hibari-sama lost to a girl? And he just said that she could skip all the three rules?" thought Kusakabe.

Hibari threw an armband to Daphne.

"Go back to class," said Hibari. " And pin it on first."

"Why did I get myself into this mess?" Daphne sighed as she pinned the armband onto her left sleeve.

She walked back to class and opened the door. Daphne entered. The whole class gasped. The teacher nearly fainted. Daphne blinked.

Walking back to her seat, she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Omedeto!" said Yamamoto, smiling.

"Thanks," replied Daphne, for once looking up.

*

At last, the final bell in the school rang.

"Ne, Daphy, you became part of the committee?" asked Triciantiya.

I looked at my left sleeve. "Yeah, I guess so," Daphne trailed.

"Anyways, let's get going. Tri still has to buy my manga book and Donna a notebook," said Angeline.

So they walked to the bookstore to buy the books.

*

Back at home, Triciantiya fixed Dinner for everyone while Donna was busy writing in her new book and Daphne was sleeping at the penthouse deck. The rest were either writing fanfiction or playing with the Xbox.

Triciantiya called them down to eat, so they all sat at the table.

"Ciaossu! Minna-san!" said Reborn.

They weren't expecting him, yet.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to bring dame-Tsuna and the rest here after school," Reborn announced.

"Eh?! So soon?" asked Triciantiya.

"Then I shall make muffins later!!" Donna exclaimed.

"Ja ne," replied the Arcobaleno. Then he walked back to Tsuna's house.

The members spent the night packing and tidying the house…

Chapter 7

Before the school bell rang, the members were already in their seats, waiting for homeroom. Tsuna was late and came into class with one black eye, courtesy of Hibari. Gokudera flared but Yamamoto calmed him down. It was a period before break when Hibari charged into class. He spotted Triciantoya first, who was sitting in the front. He tonfaed her. From the back, one can hear Deborah's gasp. Things happened so quickly. Deborah threw her crescent ragged daggers at Hibari, which flew at a speed only the members could see. Angeline's mouth was wide open. Charmaine was reading her storybook while Donna was drawing in her sketch book. Daphne was sleeping and Shan Hui was video taping the whole moment. The daggers flew at Hibari, which he dodged and deflected perfectly.

"Which herbivore threw the daggers?" Hibari questioned.

His quick eyes scanned the moment and found Deborah holding the bunch of daggers.

"_Shit_," thought Deborah.

Hibari tonfaed Deborah, who was rooted to her seat in fear.

"Hmph." Hibari walked out after throwing an envelope on the teacher's table.

"_Hanami Daphne_" the envelope read.

The teacher chucked the envelope to her.

*

Daphne opened the envelope. There were two pieces of paper. One was from Reborn and the other was from Hibari.

"3pm." –Reborn.

"I challenge you. Rooftop. 2pm." – Hibari.

"…" thought Daphne.

*

At 2pm, Daphne went to the Rooftop to face Hibari, while the others went back to prepare the house. Of course, Daphne won again. This time, her reason was that she was in a hurry. Hibari was not happy.

Hyuu~

Donna has designed where the decorations were to be placed and it turned out perfectly. She even baked muffins, to compliment the "spread".

Well, after designing, the only ones responsible for the decoration were those who were not in charge of cooking. Donna and Angeline were in charge of the "spread". They baked cookies and muffins, cakes of different sizes and colors (due to the icing) and lastly, well, whatever you can think of.

They only finished the decorations and food five minutes before 3pm.

The door bell rang.

"La lalala lala…." (Tune of canon in D major.)

"Ciaossu."

"Ciao, Reborn," Triciantiya said.

"They'll be coming later," replied Reborn.

True enough, Tsuna came with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind. Next came I-pin, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko. Five minutes later, Ryohei came running in after doing his exercises around Nanimori, with Chrome showing up after him. Apparently, she was lost. Our last guest was dear Hibari, who obviously didn't want to mingle with herbivores and only came because Charmaine threatened to catch Hibird and roast him for dinner if he did not show up within three minutes.

"R-reborn.. Please tell us why are we here?" asked dame-Tsuna.

"Showdown."

"EH?!"

"But first, we shall get to know each other more!" said Reborn, completely ignoring Tsuna.

*

Kyoko and Haru were eating cakes while talking to Angeline and Deborah. Shan Hui was conversing with Gokudera. Arguing on the laws of physics. Donna was drawing in her sketchbook when Yamamoto walked by and complimented that it was fantastic. Ryohei was trying out the treadmill in the house while Charmaine was furiously typing away on the computer with Chrome occasionally peeking a look at the computer. Triciantiya was playing with Lambo and I-pin, who were running around the house. Reborn kicked Tsuna over to help Triciantiya. Finally, he called Hibari over.

"What is it?"

Then he called Daphne over.

"Yes, Reborn?"

"I'm going to ask you two something first. Hibari, do you know why your sisters isn't here anymore? Daphne, do you know that you have one remaining kin?"

"Huh?" asked Daphne.

"My sister died," answered Hibari coldly.

"Eh. Your sister, including your parents, have both been said to have passed away in a car accident. But actually, your sister did not die. She was rescued by a nearby Mafioso who was crushed by the Vongola when she was still young. The Vongola took her in and raised her up. She is within the Vongola."

"Reborn, does it mean that…" asked Daphne, who soon realized.

"Yes, you two are the siblings," replied Reborn.

*

Meanwhile, Triciantiya left Lambo and I-pin to Tsuna and went up to her room to read. But the noise downstairs grew even louder and louder. Triciantiya appeared a top of the stairway and shouted,"Shaddup! Its as noisy as hell!!!" She reveals her demonic eyes. The other guardians gulped.

"Debo," Charamine said.

"Understood."

Deborah threw a bucket of iced water on Triciantiya.

"Its cooooooold!!" yelled Triciantiya. She reverts back to her old self.

The noise brought Hibari, Daphne and Reborn back to the house, which everyone had confused / shocked / surprised looks. And a soaking Tri blushing like crazy.

"Everyone, do your know each other better now?" asked Reborn.

"Guess so," was muttered all around the living room.

"Nanimori cliff side island. Tomorrow morning, 8am."

Everybody was confused. What was Reborn planning?

"Ja, let's enjoy ourselves today!"

So everyone ate cakes and sweets until they were full. Hibari did eat the cakes while staring intently at his sister. Both Daphne and Hibari seemed aloof after the 'talk' with Reborn.

Charmaine noticed the auras coming out and decided to stay clear. Daphne fidgeted and shuffled her feet frequently, feeling awkward. She walked to Shan Hui and told her that she'll be in her room. Hibari perked up. He walked behind her.

"Are you really my sister?" he questioned.

"Are you really my brother?" she retorted.

-one minute silence-

"Err.." Daphne started.

Hibari walked away. Daphne glared at him and slammed the door.

*

The next day, the guardians made their way to Nanimori Cliff side Island at 0730. It was so cold…

"Ciaossu."

"R-Reborn… Please tell us why we are here again…" stammered Tsuna.

"Didn't I say already? Showdown."

"S-Showdown? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked again.

"All-out battle. Vongola," replied Reborn.

"Eh?! Vongola? These guys are also Vongola?!" thundered Gokudera.

Reborn nodded. "I want to see who is stronger."

Eveyone sweatdropped, except for Hibari.

"Herbivores. I'll beat you all up."

And with that, he charged.

* * *

AN: Hey! sorry for uploading this late. The next one shall be after the upcoming exams. Sorry! But its streaming this year and I want to make it to the class of my choice. :) Bear with me please!

Yeah, sorry, this chapter isn't very funny. I'll try to make the next one funnier. and the next topic, Pairings!!  
Who do you think i should pair them up with? ok, this time, no yaoi or yuri. its character x OC, kays? Please review and tell me! PM too please!!

I'll give a reason as to why Angeline is our lightning guardian. Recently, during our break time, we were crowding in the toilet, when Angeline took out a keychain with 2 buttons on it. She told Tri, Alisha and Leanne ( not introduced in story yet) that it was a torchlight and asked them to press it. Tri pressed it and cried. It was an electric shock buzzer. Man, and Angeline was laughing in the corner for five minutes. Our poor Sky..

Disclaimer: Author: Everyone, let's say the disclaimer together!!

Everyone: Hai! scyterfrnz does not own KHR!


End file.
